Alice
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: When Starfire gets sucked through into Wonderland because of X'hal, will she rescue her friends, slay the jabberwocky and find true love? Parody of Alice's adventures through the looking glass! Rob- Star BB- Rae Star's PoV Dedicated to U R awesome!
1. Make A Wish

**This Is Dedicated to U r awesome—you are well…. You are awesome! Thanks for being so super supportive!**

Attention: A happy viewer brought a crucial question for me on the story Twinkies. Why did I have Rob- Rae? To make them feel hurt? To add drama or an opporituny for revenge? I really don't know. I mean, I didn't want to write a slight Rob-Rae—so why did? I am really confused with myself, and I know Twinkies was not a great story, really, I'm not sure why I wrote it at all. I guess I'm just really fucked up. Or I like to hurt myself but that opens up a whole different matter I'd rather not get into—so if you have any ideas of what's going on in my head, tell me please. O.o

Now for the story! This one is a horror and humorous story that will hopefully be really good. Hopefully, I won't go crazy writing this at 2:30, but hey; what can a chick do?

Alice

Don't own T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s GO! Star's POV

"I do not understand why has this famous feeling come to me now? Why when I should not be feeling this way for the longest time? I feel… a tugging in my heart, a stomach ache, a sense of longing? I do not wish to feel so lonely, so soon but there is nothing I can do! No matter where I go, what I do, this feeling does not go away. Why do I wish for love? No, I do know that I am loved by the titans, my friends like a sister; except for Robin, so maybe that is part of the problem?'' I swallowed as I explained to her what I meant.

"You see, I wish for someone to love me like, in many of those 'chick flicks' as friend Beast Boy says. I want someone to kiss me, to hug me, to truly love me. But there is no one so far in my life that has acted as if they wish for the same feeling to come from me. No one at all, who acts like they truly care for me in that manner." A single tear leaked from my eye as I mentally did the smack down of me.

" No, this is silly to feel this way; I was raised on Tamaran after all! I am not supposed to feel this way because it will hurt even more when day comes when I am to marry someone I do not love." I looked up through the window and on to the stars. "But, I do—Earth has changed me, as what Black fire had said when I last saw her."

I blinked back more tears as I finished my plea "So, please X'hal, help me." I got up from my praying stance by the window and sat down on my bed with a stressed sigh. "Everything is now up to you." A soft, female voice whispered in my ears, tickling me with silent breath.

"_Do not worry_

_I shall answer your plea_

_Over to your mirror you need to scurry_

_And go on a great journey to stop this need"_

I "Thank you," I whispered gratefully as I stood and crossed my room. My room is a soft lilac color; I discarded my fondness for pink a year ago, with a closet mostly filled with my uniform, but there is still my dress from the prom, a few civilian clothes and my Pjs. Book shelves line my walls filled with photos of my friends, Tamaran, Robin and much more plus my romance novels, old scrap books and complex Tamaran books. My soft white bed dominates my room and close by is a full a body mirror.

I have always been careful and curious when it came to mirrors. Sometimes they cause great pain, and other time sit makes you feel as if you are a princess. When I was a small child, I used to think that the mirror did not merely show my reflection, but a backwards world waving at us exactly at the same time as we wave at them. It was needed; being a princess as a child caused me not to have many true friends, so my reflection was my friend. I'd like to believe it still is.

As I neared my mirror I noticed a change of atmosphere – it was much warmer and a display of gold sparks danced together cheerfully around it. (Much like Earth's fireworks.) I put my hand out in front of me carefully, and my reflection was supposed to do the same. Instead, it floated in place smiling and waving friendlily. Though this frightened me for a reason I could not figure out, my belief in X'hal pushed me onwards and my hand made contact with the mirror.

My waving reflection started to swirl; disorienting my image into a blur of purple, green and orange. I stared in horror as the mirror's glass reached out wards and pulled me against my will into it. It pulled me into a black abyss but gently guided me down it. I watched from a distance as I saw my room het sucked into the mirror. Then Robin, the rest of my friends, then the tower and soon the whole world was sucked into my mirror.

I lost sight of everyone else and still floated aimlessly, as though I were in space. Then I seemed to be falling, down, down, down but when I tried to fly, I could not. I thought that I was going to fall to my doom as a bright light beamed below me signaling that I had reached the bottom. Then suddenly I was dressed in a bright blue dress with I frilled white apron and little black, buckled shoes with tall white sock. The dress extended around me and acted as an umbrella; making me glide to the bottom instead. I landed on all fours in my room, and everything looked the same. The same colors, same pictures, and same furniture— except for one thing: Everything was backwards.

My bed was where my dresser should be, my door across from where it was originally from. Though I favor my right hand, I started to use my left hand a little more as I stood. There was no more mirror and no more voices from the gods. Whatever I had gotten myself into; rather I was dreaming or my plea was finally answered, I still had to move forward. I left the room but not before gazing onto a book on my bed. That was not there before. I seceded to stop and read it, just in case it was a message of some sort. Instead, it was a poem with a picture of a furious looking monster and girl my age fighting it. It read:

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
>The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<br>Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
>The frumious Bandersnatch!"<em>

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
>Long time the manxome foe he sought -<br>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
>And stood awhile in thought.<em>

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
>The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<br>Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
>And burbled as it came!<em>

_One, two! One, two! And through and through  
>The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<br>He left it dead, and with its head  
>He went galumphing back.<em>

_"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
>Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<br>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
>He chortled in his joy.<em>

I did not completely understand such a strange poem, perhaps I would I friend Robin! My eyes widened in fear. What had happened to my friends? Were they all satisfactory? I committed the poem to memory and then I hurried out of my backwards room to find my friends.

Okay, this is only the first chapter; the other will be longer, I swear! I got this idea from my 1915 copy of Alice's adventure through the looking glass. I hope this turns out well, Please review!

KKA


	2. A walk through the Garden of Jerks

This one is a little later than I wanted it to be but I was grounded on presidents day by my Dad so…. Yeah. Well, don't worry! The amazing KKA is here with

Alice chapter 2: A walk in the garden

Don't own T-e-e-n T-i-t-a-n-s GO! Star's POV

**Last time:**

_**"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
>The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<br>Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
>The frumious Bandersnatch!"<strong>_

_**He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
>Long time the manxome foe he sought -<br>So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
>And stood awhile in thought.<strong>_

_**And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
>The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<br>Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
>And burbled as it came!<strong>_

_**One, two! One, two! And through and through  
>The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<br>He left it dead, and with its head  
>He went galumphing back.<strong>_

_**"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
>Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<br>O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
>He chortled in his joy.<strong>_

** I did not completely understand such a strange poem, perhaps I would I friend Robin! My eyes widened in fear. What had happened to my friends? Were they all satisfactory? I committed the poem to memory and then I hurried out of my backwards room to find my friends.**

I carefully poked my head out of my doorway and turned my head to the right, where the hallway should have been—but instead it was a dead end. I sat there for a moment, wandering why the hall wasn't there. But then I realized it—I am in a mirror, everything is going to be backwards! I glanced to my left and sure enough; there was the long, winding hallway.

It was slightly dimmer than usually but that was because there were no windows. As I passed the gym, the library, the evidence room and the living room, I noticed that the names were backwards._ Moor gnivil_ I thought about going into some of the other rooms, like the gym; there were no sounds combing from inside them, no screams about tofu and meat, no sarcastic comments or even a quiet chant; so I decided to venture into the Living room. There was no one inside, but just like the rest of the tower; everything was backwards. The Kitchen was where the crime scanners should be and the couch was in front of the door. The windows were still the very same, but instead of showing the view of the sea, a huge maze built out of shrub was in its place and at the very end was a tall, grassy hill with a single tree on top.

"Glorious! They must be out there!" I tried to fly, so I could get out faster, but I could not. That's when I tried to use my star bolts, but my hand did not change. I walked over to the backwards couch, but I could not lift it up with my foot."Why can I not use my powers?" I worried for a moment but then decided the most important thing right now was to find my friends; with or without my powers.

Once I reached out side, I stood at the gate that led into the bushy, green maze. I let out a deep breath and opened the surprisingly light metal gates. I wondered carefully through the bush maze and the sound of dragon flies, and the winds swirled around me peacefully as I locked my eyes onto the hill as headed forwards. I spent a long time turning corners, meeting dead ends, and retracing my steps but no matter what I did—I got no closer to the hill but instead I came back to the tower!

"Ahhh! Why do I go nowhere but back to the Tower?" I threw my hands up in the air in defeat until I heard a small familiar voice.

"Because you don't know the secrete passage you booger brain!" I located where the voice came from and what I saw was shocking, amazing and adorable! Gizmo, Jinx, See more, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous were all flowers with only their faces showing in the center!

"What secrete passage?" I squatted down to their height and got a closer look at them. Jinx was a pink rose, Gizmo a blue bell, Mammoth a sunflower, See more was a Lilly and Billy Numerous were not flowers, but weeds. Jinx smirked at me and said

"Seriously, are you clueless or what? I'm not going to tell this Bimbo…" Jinx glanced to the other Flower High Five and Billy got nervous enough to accidently duplicate himself but the rest cowered. I frowned, knowing that I was not going to get an answer out of them by simply asking, I needed a plan; I did what Robin would do in a situation like this: Bluff—That's the one of the most important things you need to be a hero. "If you will not tell me, this bimbo will pick you and put you in the tower. In a nice vase will people will constantly sniff you as you start to wilt because of the lack of water…" I noticed the worried looks on their faces; I am not sure, but I think if I picked them, they would die. I took a deep breath and was about to continue when

"Wait, Wait!" See more shook his leaves urgently at me. "Just across there!" He nodded at the bush behind me."It doesn't look like it, but that's a door! Go through it and if you're lucky you'll see the Red Queen!" I smiled at his and patted him gently.

"Thank you," I got up and turned around to the accused bush. I reached out my hand slowly and at first, when I touched the bush nothing happened. I frowned for a second but then a bright red door appeared into the bush, making me jump back slightly in shock. It slid open without me even toughing it, and revealed, the hill. In the distance there was a woman with her back to me. She had red high heels, a red skirt that fell to her knees, a red T-shirt, blond hair and a little red crown on the top of her head. I automatically knew who the girl who was a demon and dressed like one too was

"Kitten?" She smirked at me as she tilted her empty head upwards

"Oh look, It's Barf Fire! Are you here to steal my man again?" I glared at her glad I had picked up some of the sass from Black Fire. "I thought you were your man?" Kitten stuck her tongue out at me and I returned it, gladly. "Why are you here? Why did X'hal put you here?" I pondered out loud. Looking annoyed, Kitten turned to the sky and yelled

"Because Miss X'pal or whatever is forcing me to! I have to lead you up this stupid hill!" I gazed upon the grassy hill with a single tree perched on top. Yes, it was tall, but nothing that I could not handle; I could go there myself. "It is fine, I can reach the top of the hill without you," Kitten rolled her eyes at me and sat down crossed legged.

"You need me to get to the top, but fine—go head and try to. I'll just sit here until your done being stupid." I raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged my shoulders. Maybe this was like the maze where I get returned to my beginning but I would rather see if I can make to the top on my own without going up with Kitten. That would be Shanvork, complete and utter Shanvork!

So, I trudged up the hill, determined to get to the top. I climbed and climbed and climbed but I did not get any closer to the Tree, and Kitten did not go farther away like how I wished her to go. Instead, some invisible force held me in the same spot but I kept going. I kept going and going and going and going until I was out of breath. I sat down unceremoniously and turned back to Kitten who was staring at me with her eye brows raised. She flipped her blond hair out of her face.

"Are you done yet?" I gave a sigh of defeat and motioned for her to come with me. "Good, let's get to the top of this thing before I break a nail." I rolled my eyes at her this time, and followed her up the hill. The soft wind stirred my hair when I asked something, something I have always wandered about. "Why do you try to get together with Robin when you are Fang's 'girlfriend'?"

Her shoulders hunched and her pervious angry stance slacked. She walked a little faster but she did reply "Because, he was never really my Boyfriend." My eye brows knitted in confusion so, I asked as I did the catching up to her, "Why? What happened?" She sniffed slightly and I noticed her eyes seemed to gleam a little more than usual.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. About two months after we were in jail, Daddy bailed us out. I and Fang got back together and everything was fine." I waited for to continue, but she didn't. Instead we walked together and an uncomfortable silence settled over us. I decided to break it.

"So, why are you flirting with Robin, still when you are with Fang?" As I strode next to her, I saw that tears were trickling down her cheeks and I regretted asking. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you do not wish to—" She stopped and so did I and she stared me in the eyes and I stared right back into her blue ones. "No, I should say this to someone, since Daddy won't listen. But you have to keep this a secret—don't say anything to anyone." I'm shocked really, I never knew Kitten could act so, so mature. I nodded in agreement because curiosity always gets the best of me. "Okay, One night I decide to drop over by his house unannounced because I had a surprise for him; Two tickets to the Super Bowl. But when walked into his room, he was kissing this girl and….." She looked down at her feet. I understood now; Fang had been cheating on her.

"I'm sorry," She looked up and continued 'So, I left him after screaming at the skank. I left Fang and I plan on taking revenge on them both, but I can't remember her name. I know I know it, but something about this place makes me forget a lot of things." We started to walk again and as we did I remarked

"You shouldn't take revenge on her," Kittens head shot up and she snarled "I knew it! Of course your goody two shoes—you don't want revenge on anybody!" She pulled at her hair and squeezed her eyes shut as she stomped the hill. "I don't know why I even told you what happened!" She stormed ahead of me and by this time I noticed we were almost at the very top of the hill.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm and tightened my hold when she tried to pull away. "do you really think that girl knew? If Fang didn't tell you, what makes you think he told her?" She stared coldly into my eyes for a moment as my words began to sink in. I let go of her but I didn't stop staring into her eyes. Her expression went softer and she surprised me "You're right, screw her we need to get together and kill Fang!"

I let out an exasperated sigh; I forgot for a moment that she is a villain. We walked what little distance there was left in a silence once again, but this time it wasn't so uncomfortable. We finally reached the tree and I gasped at what the shady spot revealed. On the other side of the hill there were train tracks, rivers that curled into shapes, a tiny village and a huge crimson castle on the other side of a white on The land surrounding those castles were the same colors as the castle itself, and I sighed because of the awe I felt. I was tapped on the shoulder lightly.

'Okay, barf—Starfire, I have to admit this was fun and all but I have to go. Here's a thanks for helping realize that not only one ex-girl friend can trash Fang, but two of his ex-girl friends can." She pointed at the land below us and specifically at some small, thin blue lines that made up a plaid pattern. I counted sixty four squares in all across the land. "Okay, the whole land is basically a giant chess board. Right now, you count as a pawn while I am a queen. There are other pieces or people that are on the squares but they can only move so far. I can move eight squares ahead of you where all of the Queens reside. You can only move through one square a day. When you reach the eight square, supposedly you become a queen."

I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes and mumbled something about red heads which I did not understand. My whole head is not red, in fact it is many different colors; but I pushed that to the side as she finished. "I need to need to go the eighth square right now, and you can only got to the very first. If you survive this Jacked up world and make it, you will properly need to talk to X'pal." "X'hal," I half corrected half cursed. This was going to be a difficult journey indeed." I shall see you at the eight square!" Kitten rolled her eyes one more time at me and she ran off quicker than Kid Flash. I blew out a big puff of air and steeled myself. Time to find love; with that in mind, I marched down the hill.

Well, that's chapter two! I promise I will update every Sunday, and I will let you know If I think I'm going to be late! Please tell me what you think and I promise the silliness will kick in next chapter but I need the first two just to set up the plot! Also, I have a question for the public. Post a review with three reasons you love Teen Titans! Wish me luck and Spoon! (If you can tell me where that's from I will dedicate a story to you for being nerdy!)

KKA


	3. Take a Ride on The Soul Train!

Hi! I'm baaaaack. I'm going to start updating every Sunday, but next Sunday, I won't update because I want to whip out a couple chapters of written in the stars, okay? But I will come back to this, I promise! Let the weirdness begin!

Plus—I don't own teen titans but I do own a cat, that I do.

** As I made my way down the hill, I was greeted by many sights; rivers that curled into shapes like smiley faces, hearts and many more shapes. There were no other hills but there were forests, train tracks, and villages. As I reached the bottom, I heard a loud buzzing in the distance.**

** I turned to see circus peanuts buzzing around flowers in the distance. They buzzed around on butterfly wings, landing on flowers to pick up stick brown butter and put it on their backs. They had no eyes, no mouth, only wings, legs, feet and a peanut for a body. I stared at them for a moment, wandering what they were collecting. It wasn't a liquid, but no a solid—maybe a soqiud?**

** It was familiar, I have had it before it was…."Peanut butter? They are collecting peanut butter?" It makes sense, Peanuts gather peanut butter…"Perhaps I will join them!" I paused for a moment, unsure. I still had to get to the eight square." To get a closer look so I shall know what they are if they block my path!" I justified to myself. I smiled and started to run towards them and the peanuts buzzed more loudly as my giggles disturbed them. **

**But as I grew closer to them, I noticed that they got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. They were soon the size of elephants; they buzzed angrily and swooped around me, circling around me like a shark. I started to realize that this was not such a good idea when stingers shot out of their butts, looking dangerously sharp.**

**I stood like one of Earth's deer in a vehicle's headlights as a bee lifted high into the sky and then it dropped down suddenly with it's stinger pointing in my direction. It was coming closer and closer—I was too in awe and fright to move, until someone moved me.**

"**Get down!" A blur of red, yellow, white and pink tackled me to the ground like a player of foot ball; out of the way of the bee whose stinger was now stuck in the ground. The figure was speedy like kitten and he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away from the bees that were now swooping down and trying to sting me and this mystery person or perhaps mystery mammal telling from his white furry back. Yet, he seemed oddly familiar, like I was having the Déjà-vu.**

** As we dodge the stingers this animal-person pulled out an explosive arrow and tossed it at the bees, crashing some to the ground. As we ran, a small, brown cottage with train tracks next to it appeared in the distance. "Come on, we have to get to the Whatzi-whoosit station before those Bees catches us! Especially Bob, the Queen bee." I raised my eyes at the back of his head, though I knew he couldn't see it.**

** This strange man, telling by his voice, slipped his hand into mine and pulled me along. We were almost to the cottage when I glanced over my shoulder to see A bee-thing with a little crown on top of it's head getting much closer to us. It was faster and bigger than the rest of them, but this bee was also different in a different way. It had Black Fire's face on the front.**

** "How did he know Black fire's Tamereanian name is Bob?" I wondered about the bunny-thing that was saving me. We paused for a moment to unlock the door while the angry buzzing got closer. Soon as we were both inside the cottage, we locked and braced against the doors as many bees crashed into it on the other side. We heard faint "Moooom, I have a booboo!" and " Freaking' giant doors and their owners; always really annoying!" The bees stuck around for a minute, but they soon left mumbling.**

** I let out a sigh of relief and turned towards my savor. This was the first time I had got a good look at him. He was a bunny man, a few inches shorter than me, with a little black mask plastered over his beady eyes and his little pink nose hovering right above his smirk. He wore a red tank top with yellow boots that somehow stretched over his long feet. On his back was a pouch of arrows and a tiny bow; I now realized who had saved me: Speedy.**

** "Friend!" I pulled him into a hug, causing him to squeak "Thank you ever so much for saving me! How have you been fairing on this irregular world?" I pulled away from him with a smile plastered on my face—my friend was all right!**

** "Errrr…Hey, Star! You're welcome for saving you, but I can't leave a pretty damsel in distress like you in danger!" He winked at me, making me blush. Speedy is always a flirt—but I could not help feeling a little bashful. "But, right now, in this place, its okay; I guess. I mean being a bunny and all doesn't really make my day or anything. "I scanned over him again and then burst into squeals.**

**I had just realized something very important! . A. GIANT. BUNNY! **

**I wrapped him up into another hug and took in the overwhelming cuteness, fluffiness, and over all softness that Speedy now was." You are most adorable in this state! A Speedy bunny man!" I giggled while Speedy raised an eyebrow at me and grinned—I was hugging lighter now, so I guess he didn't mind. I was (kinda) petting him ,but I could not help it! It was so cute it reminded me of fignores on my planet.**

** When I was done, his fluffy white bunny hair was a complete mess, which he looked now very annoyed about. He pulled out a comb and combed all of his hair back into place and then turned to me with a little huff. "Okay, this X'hal chick wants me to take you on this train so you can reach square three."**

** He gestured to the window and train system outside. 'So, unless you want to pet me some more, let's go!" I nodded my head though I just wanted to scoop him up again and cuddle him; I knew I had to get to the eighth square to become a queen and find love….. But HE'S SO DARN CUTE!**

** He held open the door for me; the same one that we had closed on the bees with, now did not reveal the hill with the one tree and the mini field. Instead, A train station was in its place, complete with a train whistling in code calling**_** All right, lets ride ya'll!**_

** Speedy slipped his paw into mine and we ran off towards the train; laughing all the way. Why we were laughing, I didn't know. The train doors opened on their own like they did in the garden, so we hopped on. Though there were no people outside, the inside of the train was crowded. They were men with TVs for heads, A huge man that was dressed up as a blue bug yelling to the smaller man next to him who was dressed up as a moth. There were elephants that were pink, monkeys made out of fudge, a chicken with human feet, and many other strange species.**

** Speedy acted unsurprised as he led me through the seated crowd and managed to squeeze us in between a clown wearing a Depeche mode T-shirt and…."Control Freak?" The man on the other side was no other than control freak. That did not shock me too much, but the fact that he hadn't change form and uniform at all was.**

**Apparently, so was friend Speedy; he leaned into the isle so he could get a better look at the villain.**

** "Why haven't ****you, ****changed, but I have! Come on, why you can't be the giant bunny!" Control Freak smirked at us and simply replied "X'hal said I was weird enough so I didn't have to change." Speedy let out a curse at this—I was really uncomfortable squeezed in between the boys, my dress was starting to doing "Riding up" on me. Meanwhile, Speedy and Control freak had started an argument.**

** " The only reason you look the same is because your ugly enough to fit in!" Speedy growled.**

** " Yeah, well,****Yo mama's so ugly when she joined an ugly contest; they said "Sorry, no professionals." Speedy eyes narrowed as he leaned over me and to Control Freak. I knew the contest/rant had begun.**

** "****Yo mama's so fat and old that when God said "Let there be Light", he told her to move her fat butt out of the way!" Control Freak glared and retorted back.**

** "Yo mama's so stupid, that she got fired from the M&M factory for throwing away all the W's!"**

** "If my dog had a face as ugly as Yo mama's, I'd shave his butt and make him walk backwards."**

** "Yo mama's so big she can't wear an X jacket cause choppers keep landing on her back!" They fired insults about the other's Mama's back and forth until a garbled voice blasted through the speakers over head.**

** "Okay, I have three things to say, so listen up!**

**Whoever is shouting the Yo' Mama jokes, SHUT UP! Gawd!**

**We will be jumping a few rivers shortly—so hold on folks!**

**I like donuts**

**That is all," And with that he stopped talking, and I was relieved that the Yo' Mama joke rampage had stopped, but now there was a new problem.**

** "I did not know trains could or should try to jump rivers," I remarked making the boys turn back to me.**

** "Oh man, did he say that we were jumping rivers? That means—urk!" A huge rubber band type belt was stretched across all of the passengers on our side of the train, squeezing all of the passengers to the seats. It knocked the breath out of me, but that was only the beginning. The train seemed to lift from the ground like when I fly or when on an air plane, the it rocked side to side as it climbed higher.**

** Speedy gripped my hand with all thought of control freak gone. I think it was meant to comfort me, but it seemed to comfort him more. We got higher and higher until it seemed that we were dangling, like were on a rollercoaster. The tiny windows only showed the blue sky and its cloudy companions. Then we were dropped suddenly, crashing back down to earth, but when we reached the ground, we landed lightly on train tracks. Behind us was one of the rivers, but I counted 10 more head of us.**

** I stuck out my tongue 10 more leaps later as Speedy finally let go of my hand. The belts were retracted and the usual chatter on the train continued. Speedy looked around and then he turned to me.**

** "We're almost there, but let me warn you. The train goes tin a complete circle, it never stops until it reaches its original system. When you get off, I won't come off; but you will." He looked to me for understanding, but I just stared at him confused. How could I get off the train if it did not stop? I could possibly toss myself out of the window, but….. He seemed to read my mind, so Speedy put a hand on my shoulder and answered**

** "Look, when you get oof or how you do is pretty simple. Just sit in your seat and stay there, and the train will start to fade away along, the same goes for anyone around you. When the train is completely gone, you'll be in front of a forest." I nodded not really understanding, trusting Speedy on his word. He was a titan after all.**

** "When will I get off?" Speedy stared at me for a moment, his face close to mine. He stared into my eyes, and I stared into mask right back. His nose twitched making his whiskers tickle my cheeks. I notice that his image had started to fade, flicking like a TV.**

** "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight about," He paused; things started to fade into the back ground of a forest, the third square, I think. "But, what are you going to do? Can you not come with me?" But, I asked tolate as he ignored me and instead yelled. **

"**Now!" His fading image was blown away like sand, leaving only the forest. I was now sitting on the green grass with patches of dirt. My head spun around, but there was no one around. Just the blowing trees and… I heard some distant yells blowing out of the forest.**

** I stood up quickly and charged into the forest; With powers or friends or not, I was a super hero. I had to help whoever is in need. I didn't know that this was going to be the roughest part of the journey.**

**Okay, That's it! I won't update next Sunday, due to the fact I need to pick up the slack in Written in the stars. Tell me, did you like this chapter? I hope you did, because your not going to get another one for two weeks.**

**KKA**


	4. Menos Dee, and Mas Dum

Well, that's not how I intended for things to go. I was supposed to update months ago, but I got so wrapped up in Written in the Stars and Different Dimension, Same Crush, that I just kinda lost track of time. I just wanna get Written in Stars over with, I particularly don't think my writing on that is really good, plus I'm starting out that with someone else's first few chapters, so I don't feel like it's my creation—even though I've been thinking of doing something like that for a while.

But Alice, that's my own creation that I've written completely by myself. With my brain, which means I can goof off more!(Whoop!) So enough chit-chat—on with the show!

I stared at the forest, watching its soft blue and green leaves fall and ripple the sunlight. The trees blocked out the sun, except for little patches of sunlight that squeeze through the leaves. I sucked in a deep breath, and put on my 'brave face'—there was no sense in turning back now. So I marched resolutely into the forest, hoping for the best.

I walked and wondered thought the forest for a long time, dodging the thin, but many trees. During this time, I had time to think—to plan. When, if I found that someone was in love with me, who would it be? Or possibly, could it be a she? What if no one is love with me among the people I know? Would I resort to online dating? What if the person who loves me is a villain?

I shook those thoughts away—I'm not usually like this—it's really selfish of me; I should be happy for the others. Yes?

I heard faint, but familiar shouts in the distance. It was in a language I did not understand…. Spanish, was it? I ran toward the shouting and soon I found myself in a large clearing, with a small, yellow, cottage in the middle, and in front...

Mas ѐ Menos were sitting in front of the cottage; yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. They were both dressed in suits like their regular superhero costumes, except that they were made of stitched together cloth. One had a plus, and the other had a minus.

"Hello? Friends?"

They kept arguing.

"Friends?"

They kept yelling, not hearing me. I took in a huge deep breath and screamed on the top of my lungs:

"FRIENDS!" Mas ѐ Menos stopped their arguing and finally noticed me. They hoped up and down and began to run around me, speaking rapidly in Spanish. I blushed and tried to pull the hem of my dress down as their running created a mini tornado around me. My hair was knocked in my face, so I pushed it behind my ear and yelled.

"WHAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM?" Their running slowly came to a stop as they looked at me one more time, sighed dreamily. And then turned to glare at each other. The pointed and started yelling rapidly, and I managed to understand only the words Menos Dee, Mas Dum, thief, and spoon. I waited for them to finish, and then asked carefully.

"So, Mas had a spoon, that he cherished very much, and he set it down on this log. He went inside to grab some pens and paper to draw the spoon, and when he came back out, Menos was sitting on the same log, and the spoon was gone?" The twins looked at each other, then shrugged, and looked back at me with hope. I smiled and shook my head.

"There is no need to cause conflict with each other. Look around for it." Together we carefully look everywhere in the area, by the trees, under the log, in the log, on top of the log, behind it , and on Menos's bottom. But the spoon was gone. They started to argue again, so I told the sibling to go and bring me their shovel.

A few seconds later, when they did, I took the shovel and picked two slate stones off the ground. Robin had thought me this just in case I was ever powerless again like I was when we were stranded on that alien planet.

I rub the stones together on top of some leaves, and this created a fire. The speeding brothers watched me in awe as I prepare the fire, and put the shovel in the fire. Twilight had arrived by the time the shovel's metal was soft enough for me to mold. I may not have my bolts, flight, or strength, but I did still have one thing that no one can take away.

My people's resistance to heat.

It was difficult without my strength, but all of the muscles I had built up over the years because of my assistance in fight against evil, and my training form my childhood, it allowed me to mold the shovel into something new. I set to the side the shovel, which was now, a giant spoon. The spoon was still hot, so I warned:

"Do not touch the metal part yet." Mas nodded and then tired to pi ck up the spoon but it was larger than him, so he could not lift it. But once his brother gave him the hand, they managed to lift the spoon, and carry it into into their cottage. When they came back out, they danced around my legs, yelling:

" Glasias!" I bent down to their height and smiled.

"You are quiet welcome my friends, but now I require your assistance. Please, can you help lead me out of this forest?" during my quierery, Mas r Menos's expressions had changed. Their faces, once filled with gratitude and joy, were now clouded with worry and fear. I then noticed the suddenly strong winds, and the huge shadow over us.

I looked up and saw a huge black and orange bird like creature fly over us. It must have been tall as Titans tower and long as three buses set end to end. Looked back down and Mas e Menos were gone, and the wind was getting stronger and stronger. The huge shadow swooped down towards me as I ran into a clump of trees.

There was a crashing sound and the earth shook like there was an Earthquake. I ran fast, and the night revealed itself as I ran through the long, thin branches that scratched at me. It caught on my dress, tearing it, and cut my cheek. I felt blood trickling from my cuts. I tripped over a root emerging from the ground and landed face first in a puddle of mud.

I pushed myself up, and pushed my way through some more branches and onto an open road. Mud dripped from my hair and a huge screeching sound reminded me of a combination of Plasmas and Kitten when they screamed. I kept, running, for how long, I didn't know. But soon light began to appear again, and I felt myself regaining energy-But I was exhausted all the same. I broke through the trees and onto a long, curving brown road. The sun was shining, the brides all sang, and the wind began to dry the mud in my hair.

I looked behind me, and the forest was still there, with its broken limbs, so I had been chased. But by what? A knocking sound that sounded like an earthen horse. As I turned to look, I wiped the mud out of my face so I could see more clearly. I was about to wave and call for assistance, when I stopped myself.

A man in black, thick armor clamored down the road on a huge red horse made of shards of metal. And his helmet had a white skull on it with a red x on it, and his chest. Red X. I glared, and moved into a fighting stance when I remembered; I didn't have my powers right now! My eyes widened, and I stared to run, but his horse was fast.

"Sorry Babe, nothing personal." He pulled out a set of his throwing stars, and tossed at me. I managed to dodge out of the way, but they exploded when they hit the ground, making me trip and fall. A dust cloud form around me, so I did what I been trained to do—I backed out of the dust and disappeared into the trees. I ran a little head of Red x, who had charged through the cloud.

I hopped up and grabbed onto a big branch, pulling it back. Then when Red X ran by, I let go, and it slammed into him, knocking him off his horse. When he landed on the ground I came out and launched into a fighting stance. Red X pushed himself up on his knuckles, and looked up at me. I could have sworn he was grinning behind his mask.

"Nice one. Maybe we don't have to fight after all," He stood, and walked towards me casually. I cautiously relaxed my stance, but I was still ready to fight at any second. I was still taller than him, even after all these years, even though it was not by much.

"What do you wish for?" Red x chuckeled.

"A lot of things," He said suggestively. I glared at him, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What do you need?" I corrected. Red x picked an apple that was blue off the tree next to us, then twirled it in his hands.

"I need to take you to the Red Queen, since I am her knight. Plus, she has a really bad temper, and I'd prefer not to have to fight the whole castle so I won't get beheaded." I looked at him with sympathy. Royal matters were ever simple, I understood that. He tossed me the apple, and I caught it.

"So, you might wanna try to give that to my horse if you don't want to be trampled." My eyes widened as I spun on my heel to find Red X's giant metal horse on it's hind legs, ready to come down on me. I tipped backwards as it came down upon me. It just barely missed me, but it stroke again, and I rolled out of the way of its attack.

But one of its hooves had trapped my dress underneath it. I I pulled and pulled, trying to rip the durable fabric, but there wasn't enough time. I let out a scream, and closed my eyes, waiting for the hoof to come. But it didn't.

Instead, I heard a battle cry, a cry that I could recognize anywhere. I felt wind rush across my face and I opened my eyes to find that the horse had disappeared.

"Starfire! Left!" I rolled to the left, because I trusted him. Red X's foot came down where my head was before. Red x spun around and glared at my Savior.

"Bye bye, little birdie!" And he pushed a button on his ever-present belt, and he disappeared too. I sat up, and **he** offered his hand to me. I smiled at him and let out a sigh of relief as I accepted it. As he pulled me up I pulled him into a huge hug.

…

** YAY!**

**KKA**


	5. A Ride with a White Knight

Merry X-Mas!

"Robin! It is glorious to see you!" He hugged me back, and squeaked out.

"Hi, Star, I'm glad to see you too, but it's kinda hard to breath so…" I let out an oh, blushed and let him go. He took a couple deep breaths and as he did I got a good look at him. He still wore his mask and still had his spikey hair, but he wore a set of sliver armor and on his belt was a matching sword. I do admit, I appreciated him in this white knight costume more than his Robin costume. Plus, he had a white stallion that wore matching armor.

"Robin, why are you, Red x, and Kitten dressed up like pieces from a chess game? I ran into Speedy who was a giant bunny, and Mes e Menos, were very confusing, and why am I wear this dress?" Robin let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know why we are dressed like this, or where exactly where we are, but I do know who we are dressed as. We are as dressed like characters from a book called Alice through the looking glass. I'm the white knight, and I'm guessing you are Alice. This happened right in the book, the white knight saves Alice from the Red Knight. Speedy was the rabbit, and was Mes e Menos in weird clothing?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Then they were Deedle Dee and Deedle Dum." I looked around.

"What do we do now?

"We will find who ever did this to us, and make them pay." I winced, because I was partly the cause of this problem. I asked X'hal to help, but instead she gave me this. I do not understand why she is doing this, but I hope that everything will work out.

"How do we find this person?"

"I don't know, Star." He admitted as he walked over to a white horse, which I realized was his. "Everytime I try to go off this road, I end up back at it. It's like something is pushing me back here. I think for now we have to go on with the story." He eyed me.

"Your arm is bleeding pretty badly." I glanced down and looked at my arm and winced. I hadn't noticed it before, most likely due to the adrenaline of the fight and me concentrating on our current problem. There was a long gash in my arm, and blood leaked from it. The dirt from the road and the mud from the forest were in it, and it stung like when a gurunle beetle bites you, but I would not worry Robin with that.

"I am fine." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Come here and let me clean it out before it gets infected." I could tell that there was no use with arguing with him, so I did what he asked. He gently held my arm and examined it before pulling out a clean rag and a brown bottle. "This is going to sting," he warned.

It did, but it was no big problem. "I think maybe Control Freak is behind this, but that's only because he is the only on I can think of that would be able to pull this off. But it's not his style….."

"Perhaps it is a new villain?" robin finished wiping my arm and tied the rag around it.

"Maybe. But for now we'll just have to go along with the story." I nodded and he let go of my arm. I looked at it for a moment.

"Thank you," I smiled at him softly, and he returned it.

"No problem," He turned around and faced his white stallion. He gestured to it and helped me climb up on it before he climbed up himself. The horse snorted in response and let out a little nay. Robin sat up front on the saddle and I sat right behind him. He grabbed the, what I believe to be called stirrups, and with a small kick, we ended up galloping down the road.

I had to wrap my arms around Robin's waste so I wouldn't fall off, and I closed my eyes at the familiarity of this. It was like we were teenagers again, me riding on the back of his motorcycle with my arms wrapped around him as we sped of towards crime or the park.

Robin would get the smile on his face that would not appear any other time, and then I would copy it. But that was before he shut me—all of us out. The stress of finding Slade, Red X, and the man of bat's pressure got too much for him, no matter what we did. I lost my best friend, and the feelings that went with him.

As we rode, Robin explained to me the book we supposedly in. We began to slow, and around us our surrounding environment slowly changed from being a forest into an enormous grassy plain that was sprinkled with stones and streams. It looked like a plain from earth, except for the creatures that roamed it. I have visited so many different planets, but I know no words that could describe or relate to these creatures. You would just have to be there to witness it.

"So, that it, Alice Through the Looking Glass." We began to slow down, now just to a trot. I look out at the plain.

"Interesting." Robin craned his neck to look back at me.

"What?"

"I am very much like Alice. I was cast to earth, like her to wonderland, and we were both confused and felt alone in the strange new world. And she does find many friends, like you, along the way, but many enemies too, like Slade, Red X," I stuck my tongue out slightly. "and Kitten. She is there for a reason, but ultimately in the end, she just wants to stop and go home." Robin eyes me.

"But she can't. not until her mission is done."

"What's her mission?"

"To win the war against the evil (red kingdom). Then she has the reward of deciding to stay there, or go…. Home, and leave her adventure and friends behind."

"What should she pick?" I stayed silent, because, I did not know. Perhaps, this, this is what I am supposed to learn? We only rode for a little longer before we stopped and stood at the beginning of a purple road. We got off the horse, and Robin said.

"I can't go any farther."

"What?"

"I can't go any farther. I have to stop here like in the book—but you can go on."

"No—" He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. He hasn't done that in years!

"Go on, there is bound to be some other titans on the other side. We'll meet up later, ok?" I swallowed my stubborn nature. He was right.

"Ok." He smiled at me and let of my hand. I was about to stepped onto the road before I spun on my heel, ran up to Robin, and whispered what I have wanted to say to him for years. His eyes widened, and he stared at me as I bounded away from him and onto the path.

"Star! Wait!" He tried to follow me and he was pushed back onto the ground by some invisible force. I made myself walk away, and put the past to rest. It was time to start fresh.

As I walked down the road, a small village came into sight. It was decorated brightly with steamers, balloons, and huge signs that said: FEAST HERE!

Well, at least I knew what was coming.

…

**KKA**


End file.
